


Dirty Hands

by lightofdaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Infidelity, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: Astoria pays Neville's cottage a visit.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Astoria Malfoy
Kudos: 23





	Dirty Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Turn if off and one again](https://lightofdaye.dreamwidth.org/237965.html) meme for **sportivetricks** ' suggestion of "Neville/Astoria -dirt".
> 
> Still taking prompts on dw.

Neville Longbottom’s hands were dirty. He’d washed them thoroughly when he’d come in from his gardens when Astoria Malfoy arrived at his home but you could still tell. Years of working with them had left them calloused and with soil ingrained into them, so the skin of them seemed to have darkened as far as Astoria could tell.

She perched on the end of his bed as she waited for him, it didn’t take long to get there from the front room. Neville lived in a remote cottage that was almost smaller than the greenhouses next to it. She’d kicked off her shoes by the fireplace and left her robes over a chair, so she was clothed only in a short thin dress.

Neville gave her a lopsided smile from the doorway to the bedroom. He was wearing gardening clothes: patched trousers and a worn checked shirt, the sleeves rolled up the elbow, showing that the dirt on his hand stretch back over corded muscular forearms. 

“Where is he _this_ time then?”

“Oh, at home”- Neville did not look pleased at this news. -“relax. I said I had a headache. We’ll have to be fast though.”

“We always have to be fast,” Neville noted, it wasn’t quite a complaint. He stepped into the room. He certainly wasn’t complaining when Astoria closed the distance, wrapped her arms about his head and neck and kissed him.

While Neville was an indifferent kisser, he let Astoria take the lead. His hands though… his hands were everywhere and Astoria’s body responded to his touch like nothing else. They were quite the opposite of her husband’s. Draco’s hands were clean and smooth and soft, but his touch was hard and demanding. Neville’s rough hands touched and squeezed and fondled with smooth confidence.

Astoria’s breaths were coming in puffs and pants, one hand clasped the back of Neville’s neck to keep her upright while the other combed through silk smooth brunet hair. Neville’s tough traced the length of her back up her body before moving to her shoulders.

Her dress fell into a puddle of cloth on the floor, leaving Astoria naked aside from a pair of knickers.

Smoothly, Neville moved them a couple of steps across the room so they tumbled into his bed. Astoria on her back, Neville on his side next to her, his hands at work again, tracing the lines on her neck, cupping her breasts. She squirmed breathlessly as, fingers spread wide, his touch ran down over her stomach, slowing to almost nothing as it reached the hem of her knickers. 

“You ready, Astoria?” He said, huskily. The knickers were pushed down just a bit. His hard fingertips moving ceaselessly over her mound, through the tuft of blonde curls there.

“You tell me?” she replied.

His fingers pushed under knickers, feeling the wetness of her pussy that soaked him.

“I’d say you are,” Neville said with a glowing smile.

“Are you?” Astoria shot back.

With immense effort, she flipped their positions. She was not as gentle as Neville, she tore at shirt buttons and soothingly, kissed the flesh revealed. Pulling the shirt away reveal the muscles of Neville’s chest, strong from work but not the flashy muscle of intentional body-building, a slightly rounded stomach, bisected by a thick line of soft brown hair. 

He helped her out by kicking off his trousers and pants when she’d undid them, Astoria was quite useless for this, distracted as she was by his prodigious semi-erect cock. 

Astoria applied herself to it vigorously. She wrapped her hand around it’s base before slowly dragging her tongue up it’s length, drawing an involuntary moan past Neville’s lips. She licked around the head, swirling out softly over it, tasting the tang of pre-come. Then she wrapped her lips about it and sucked hard enough that her cheeks hollowed. 

Neville’s hands were active again. Running over her head and shoulders, but making now effort to control or impede what she was doing. Astoria’s head bobbed up and down sucking down the shaft until the tip was near the back of the mouth. She didn’t try to go deeper, instead stroking his shaft and playing with his balls with hands while Neville a half-coherent mix of gasps and praise. 

When she released him, his cock was utterly rigid, pointing upwards and Neville’s face glowed with deep emotion, passion and…

Astoria turned her back on him, to lower herself, arse first towards his cock one arm reaching better her legs to guide him into her cunts.

Within moments, they were fucking. Neville bouncing her hard on his lap, his clock spreading her cunt wide, and pushing deeply into her. She cried out each time, he bottomed out in her, throwing her head back, her tousled blonde hair hanging free.

One of Neville’s hand was on her hips, the other clasped firmly around her upper arm where it met her shoulder, both of them firm tugged her back down each time she rose up impaling her on his cock, hard and fast.

It had to be hard and fast, given Astoria’s stated preference and lack of time. She knew that wasn’t the only reason though, if she let him take her time and do her just as she liked, she might never one to leave him.

Love was not Astoria’s style at all. Especially not in a tiny cottage, compared to the size of luxury of her husband’s manor house.

But having her brains fucked out in a cottage was another matter entirely.


End file.
